


Fred the Kitten

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday to my amazing girlfriend I love you more than anything ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fred the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> happy birthday to my amazing girlfriend I love you more than anything ❤️❤️❤️

Jo pushed open the wooden door of the apartment and waddled to the kitchen, finally being able to drop the bags of groceries that were weighing him down. 

"Jo, when are you going to realise that it's easier to carry the shopping in in two trips rather than in one go" Jo looked over to the couch where his boyfriend was slouched watching some rubbish reality TV show. 

"When I physically can't do it in one, stoffel" he replied to his boyfriend in the same touchy tone. "What's up? you seem stressed" Jo asked as he sat beside stoffel and kissed his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Sorry it's just that I need to pee and I have needed to pee for about half an hour now but I don't want to move Fred" Stoff sighed referring to the 3 week old kitten curled up on his lap. 

Jo laughed his hearty laugh and for a moment Stoffel didn't mind his issue and just sat in admiration of his boyfriend. Stoffel's eyes studied every inch of Jo's face, smiling to himself about how lucky he was to have Jo in his life. Jo's hysterics subsided to giggles as he scooped the kitten up in the palm of his hand and rested him on his chest, running his finger delicately over the small animals body. 

"Go and pee my love" Jo said, still stifiling a giggle.


End file.
